


We'll Be Working From Home Today

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Prompt request for a morning after all things fic that's just sweet and not angsty.





	We'll Be Working From Home Today

@guero1986

 

She’s almost to the elevator when her resolve weakens and she stops.  She curls her fingers into loose fists and sets her shoulders. What is she doing?  Does she really need to get home that badly, or is she just taking the coward’s way out here?  This is Mulder, not a one night stand. Jesus, it’s  _ Mulder _ .

 

Blood rushes to her cheeks when she thinks about the things they said and did last night.  She’s instantly breathless with the memory of his hands moving freely down her body and his mouth following the trail.  Her thighs begin to ache and tremble with desire to repeat it all.

 

She turns around and rushes back to Mulder’s door.  She can hear the sound of her own swift heartbeat in her ears as she struggles to fit the key in the lock.  Her shoes are too loud, so she abandons them at the entryway, and sheds more clothes on her way to the bedroom.  Her blazer is now on the floor halfway between foyer and living room, her shirt almost made it to the couch, her skirt is pooled in the doorway to the bedroom, and her bra and panties are at the foot of Mulder’s bed.  

 

She stands where she stood not even five minutes ago, watching Mulder sleep, only instead of forcing herself to do what she thought would be the responsible thing - go home, shower, get to work on time, don’t let this change things - she’s now thinking of calling in sick, staying in bed all day and letting this new thing between them unfold without distraction.

 

Quietly, she slips back into bed and scoots as close to Mulder as she can get without startling him awake.  She rolls towards him and gently brings her weight into his side and her arm over his waist. She’s got her head on his shoulder ever so slightly, looking up at his tilted face.  His cheek twitches and he takes a deep breath through his nose. She bites her lip in anticipation when he turns his head towards her and his eyes roll slightly open.

 

“Hey, Scully,” he husks, turning his head again and stretching a little.

 

“Good morning,” she answers into his neck.

 

He hums and grunts, not fully awake.  He may even think he’s dreaming. She runs her hand across his chest until he blindly takes it in a sleep grasp and holds her knuckles to his mouth.  His hold is so loose she thinks he’s fallen back to sleep, but then she feels him smile against her hand and he bends his knee a little so that her leg slides up his thigh.

 

“I don’t believe you’re wearing any clothes,” he says.  His eyes are still closed and he’s still facing away from her.  “I don’t believe I am either.”

 

“I could say yes.  Or I could let you conduct a thorough investigation and find out for yourself.”

 

“How thorough are we talkin’?”

 

“Very thorough.”

 

His smile widens a bit and he squeezes her hand.  His eyes come open and he shifts to look at her. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, just looks.  She slides her thumb over to his bottom lip and caresses it softly until he puckers his mouth in a tiny kiss.

 

“I wasn’t actually sure you’d still be here,” he says.

 

She doesn’t tell him she left and came back, just traces his lips and stares at his mouth.  

 

“Kind of thought it was all just a really nice dream,” he whispers.

 

She eases her leg between his and shifts her hips up so she’s pressing into him a little harder.  It sets off a ripple of arousal up and down her body to do so and it would be impossible for him not to notice how hot and slick she is.  She knows he knows because she watches his pupils dilate and his mouth goes slack even while his breathing becomes a little harsh.

 

“Does it feel like a dream to you now?” she asks.

 

“Uhhhnnn,” is the noise he makes.  It gives her a certain satisfaction to know that she can put the smartest man she knows into a swift and sudden stupor by being just a little brazen.

 

“We should call out sick today,” she says, caressing his jaw with the slope of her nose and breathing over his neck, making him gasp.  

 

“You...uhhnnn….you want to play hooky?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Scully…”  Mulder finds the sudden energy to kick the comforter up and turn over so she’s under him and he’s above her.  It makes her laugh and she wraps her arms around his neck.

 

“Who knew the promise of a day off would get you so excited, Agent Mulder.”

 

“It’s not the day off, it’s the very thorough investigation I’m about to conduct, Agent Scully.”

 

“Guess we’ll be working from home then.”

 

He nods and places a kiss on her neck, and then her shoulder, and then the top of her breast.  “Already the most fun I’ve had on the job.”

 

“Mm,” she agrees a little breathlessly.  “Me too, Mulder. Me too.”

 

The End


End file.
